Toilet
Toilet is a male supporting character on Inanimate Insanity II, and the assistant of MePhone4. Personality Toilet is a loud and obnoxious buffoon, who is the halfwitted assistant of MePhone4. Although MePhone4 has shown his displeasure of Toilet's assistance, Toilet appears oblivious to the fact, and continues with his job with a happy attitude. When speaking, Toilet has a British Cockney-eqsue accent, using his lid as his mouth. He also possesses the odd power of jumping and floating around in the air for short rapid amounts of time, especially in Episode 8. Toilet is known for his trademark habit of calling MePhone4 "Mr. Phone", whom he appears very fond and attached to. In the episode Everything's A-OJ, It is revealed that he will do anything for MePhone4. Coverage In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), Toilet was merely foreshadowed for Season 2. MePhone4 requested a new assistant from Adam, which would later be Toilet. In Breaking The Ice, Toilet debuted as MePhone4's new assistant, hired by Adam. Once appearing, Toilet immediately shocked MePhone4, as he ended up calling Adam, and reassuring the irritating assistant. Later, Toilet asks MePhone4 if he could pull the lever of the slot machine, who snapped at him before recalling this, and sending Toilet off to fetch him wires. Despite the clear instructions, Toilet later came back with half-eaten spaghetti, due to him not having his lunch break. In Marsh on Mars, Toilet begins to get excited as MePhone4 begins saying nice things about him, but to his dismay, these nice things ended up being about the new vote displayer, MePad. Toilet begins to protest against MePad, and ends up taking one of Cherries' masks, and mocking him. MePhone4 ends up sending Toilet off once again to retrieve wires. Toilet returns at the end of the episode, noticeably scratched and bandaged, but with actual wires. MePhone4, however, scolds Toilet for bringing back green wires, stating he wanted red wires instead. In Tri Your Best, Toilet foolishly remarks Yang's violent attitude as "normal". Later, Toilet is seen by the swimming pool asking MePhone4 for any assistance, but accidentally spilling toilet water on him while doing so. This electrifies MePhone4, and making him furiously kick Toilet into the pool, where he resurfaced next to Soap. After apologizing, Toilet realizes his toilet water has spilled into the pool, causing Soap to run off terrified. MePhone4 shows his disgust, and as usual, sends Toilet off to find wires. As Toilet leaves the pool, he accidentally knocks over Box, who falls into the pool, causing more havoc. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Toilet returns after disappearing for 3 months, apparently searching for wires that MePhone4 ordered him to find. After Toilet returns, MePhone4 asks Toilet to try and bring back former contestant, Bow. Toilet explains that it is impossible, but goes off to find a way to bring Bow back after MePhone4 explains that it's Toilet's way to prove himself to MePhone4. Toilet returned later in the episode after finding Bow's alleged brother Dough. In Let 'Er R.I.P., he arrived as security when Yin-Yang's Yang half tried to hit MePhone4 with a torch, and splashed water on Yin-Yang, sending him to the bleachers. When MePad plays the music and MePhone4 says he gets it, Toilet then says that MePad is the worst assistant ever In Everything's A-OJ, Toilet appears in court when interrupting Paper, who was explaining MePhone4's crime of unlawful detention. Toilet seemingly misheard Paper, considering his reaction was: "Oi! Mr. Phone was never a teacher!" He was, howerer, interrupted by Judge Gavel's calls for order in court. Toilet left behind a fading line: "I love yououou..." When MePad interrupted Paper to explain he was bias against MePhone4, Toilet interrupted him, stating that they "were going off the trickity-track." Judge Gavel reacted on an annoyed tone. When Judge Gavel decided MePhone4's punishment, wich was one hour in jail, Toilet reacted outrageous. This led him to spitting water in Judge Gavel's face. This ended up in MePhone4's punishment being lengthened to one day. After MePhone4 was escorted away, and Judge Gavel announced that OJ took over hosting duties, Toilet's reaction was that it should have been him who got the punishment. Later in the episode, Toilet appears when MePhone4 returned from jail. He was crazy over the fact that he came back. "Oh my gosh, it's Mr. Phone! I missed youou! Did you miss me, cause i missed you so!" MePhone4, however, did not respond to him. In Theft and Battery, he plays a relatively major role in the episode first appearing, still tying to impress MePhone4, In this episode, Toilet appears to defy logic more then usual, somehow managing to fly back into the Grand Slam's air balloon after been thrown off by Soap, and much more. Toilet became friends with MePad in Theft and Battery, and gains a dislike for Soap. In Rain On Your Charade, Toilet wants to do elimination. He has elimination cards with all 7 contestants made with glitter and markers. MePhone4 takes them, and sets them into the air, making Toilet sad, and he flies off. Later, he is seen with MePad and MePhone4 getting challenge ideas. Trivia *'Running Gag:' Toilet is always calling MePhone4 "MISTAH PHONE!" * Running Gag: MePhone4 is almost always sending Toilet to get wires. * Toilet's voice was revealed to be inspired by Maxmoefoe's prank phone calls. * Toilet is the 2nd limbless character, along with Box. **He does, however, move around by jumping and floating. *Although Toilet does not possess a handle, he has shown the ability to flush himself. *Toilet is the fourth character to appear with an accent, his being of Cockney-esque. *Toilet seems to like cats, as seen in Episode 9 the pink card that Toilet likes has a "kitty" on it. He also likes the color pink. Gallery |-| Overall= ToiletForm.png ToiletFormAngry3.png Toilet.png Toiletty.png Mq1.png Toiletto.png |-| Inanimate Insanity II= ToiletWires.png ToiletReaction.png ToiletMePadBeans.png ToiletCherriesMasks.png ToiletReturnWires.png Category:Male Category:Featured Category:Limbless Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin Category:Armless Category:Host Category:Featured Articles